1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backlight module, more particularly to a backlight module including a transparent panel formed with a plurality of grooves for receiving fluorescent lamps therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight module is a key component of a liquid crystal display, and serves to provide a uniform light source for enabling the display of an image on a liquid crystal panel. Since the trend of the liquid crystal display has been focused on having a thin profile, there is a need on how to reduce the profile of the backlight module to thereby reduce the profile of the liquid crystal display.